Rukawa Team
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: //One shot// Sequel to 'Eye Candy'. Synopsis: A typical day when the Rukawa family goes out...


Rukawa Team

A/N: I'm back from Camp! *waves at everybody vigorously* 

A/N/N: Since some one asked me to do a sequel, I shall do it. 

A/N/N/N: I'm bored, anyway.

A/N/N/N/N: The Rukawa brothers belong to… ME! Nyahahahahahaha!

A/N/N/N/N/N: You want to marry them? Can! Pay me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N/N/N/N/N/N: This is the sequel to 'Eye Candy'. Read that one before you read this, or don't tell me you don't know who Kiyoshi, Hiroshi, Saburo and Kado are. ^___^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kae-chan! Pass me my towel!" 

Mumbling an inaudible curse under his breath, Rukawa Kaede grabbed a pink bath towel from a rack (with five towels of different colours suspending from it) and threw it over the head of Rukawa Saburo, which was poking out behind the bathroom door. 

"Kaede nii-san! Did you see my boxers anywhere?" Rukawa Kado yelled, his head still in the wardrobe.  
"Which ones?"

"The green ones with the picture of Ayumi Hamasaki on it!"

"Under your mattress, aho," Kaede replied with a bored look on his face.

"Kae-chan, are you done?" Rukawa Kiyoshi walked in, beaming. He had worn a light blue polo tee shirt and a pair of black jeans. His silver rimmed glasses gleamed under the lights.

"Ages ago, but…"

"KAE-CHAN~! DID YOU TAKE MY MADONNA TEE SHIRT?"

"NO!" Kaede yelled back, looking very pissed. Kiyoshi laughed, "This happens all the time, ne?"

"Why me?" Kaede glared at Kiyoshi with a murderous expression on his usually calm face.

"Because, you are the most organized person after me," Kiyoshi smiled easily.

"Why not YOU…"

"KAE-CHAN! CAN PASS ME THE YELLOW SHIRT ON MY BED?"

"You look like a sick banana in it," Kaede told Saburo, looking _a little_ not too happy.

Kiyoshi started laughing again, "You see, they can't order me around. I'm the eldest." 

"Shut up, baka," Kaede threw his bag over his shoulder, walking out of the room, "Then get Kado to do the stuff, he's the youngest, why can't I order him around?"

"Kaede, you know what would happen if Kado is in charge," Kiyoshi burst out laughing again.

"KAE NII-SAN! Do you have batteries for my Discman?" 

"NO! I DON'T HAVE BATTERIES! YOU GO DOWN TO MUM AND GET THE BATTERIES FROM HER STORE!" Kaede threw up his arms in exasperation.

"You see, you are always the one who knows what to do," Kiyoshi patted his fourth brother's shoulder warmly.

"Bloody…"

"Boys! It's 2 pm already and you are not ready?" Mrs. Rukawa swept into the room, glaring at Kiyoshi and Kaede.

"We are ready, Mum, but they are not…" Kiyoshi shook his head.

Mrs. Rukawa went up to the bathroom door and banged on the door aggressively.

**BANG BANG BANG. BANG BANG BANG**

"RUKAWA SABURO! Get your butt out of the toilet! You are not laying eggs inside are you?"

She turned round to the changing room and yelled through the door, "KADO! HIROSHI! Just grab any bloody tee shirt and get out of here! It doesn't matter if it's green or purple!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of two minutes' time, the remaining three brothers had dashed out of wherever they were and all five of them stood in a straight row before their mother.

"Good, Kiyoshi, go out," She patted his cheek, looking pleased with her eldest son.

"Thanks Mum," Kiyoshi replied respectfully, strolling out of the room.

"For goodness' sake Hiroshi, TIE UP YOUR HAIR! Or do you want me to cut it?" Mrs. Rukawa glared ominously at Hiroshi's brownish mop of hair.

"No, Mum, I lost the rubber band," Hiroshi replied meekly.

"Then find your Dad," Mrs. Rukawa smoothed her second son's hair back forcefully.

"Yes Mum," Hiroshi did a salute to his mother and jogged out.

"Good, Saburo. Out." Mrs. Rukawa patted his head, smiling.

"Yosh, Mum!" Saburo hugged his mother quickly and bounded out of the room.

"Good, Kado. See you downstairs," Mrs. Rukawa dismissed her youngest son, patting his back.

Then, it was Kaede's turn.

"Kaede, comb your hair!"

"Mum, it's always been like that,"

"Then use hair gel or spray,"

"I don't like,"

"You look like you've got a mop on your head,"

"No, I don't,"

"Yes you do, now be a good boy and get your hair neat,"

"Can I use a head band?"

"No, you'll like some ridiculous rock band punk,"

"Then I don't see…"

"Kaede, I'm tired of arguing with you over hair matters each time we have family outings,"

"Then let's not argue,"

"Your hair's so messy!"

"Can do, Mum,"

"Kaede, this is not good, messy hair interferes with your vision, and get those bangs off your face. Look at Kiyoshi…"

"Kiyo nii-san is a working man, he has to stay neat,"

"You are a student, you have to stay neat too…"

"Minako?" Mr. Rukawa walked in, hugging his wife affectionately. This father of the five Rukawa brothers had longish hair dyed an electric blue and he wore a black tee shirt with the slogan "Life is like a toilet bowl. There is a lot of shit in it, but you can always flush it away." The tattered jeans, in addition, made him look like a street punk.

"I think Kaede looks fine, let's go out," Mr. Rukawa smiled boyishly at his wife.

"But…"

"Come on…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rukawa family sat in a convenient fast food restaurant, chatting amiably.

"When I married your father, we said we'd give birth to a soccer team. You knew, your dad was the star soccer player of his time,"

"Ten brothers? I don't think I could take that…" Kaede muttered darkly, "Four is already more than enough,"

"Something like that, Kaede dear," Mrs. Rukawa giggled, "So we had a basketball team instead,"

"Nyahahahaha, Mum! Only Kaede plays basketball here!" Saburo grinned toothily.

"Why can't we have a tennis game instead? Kick the rest out leaving Kiyo nii-san and me!" Hiroshi made a face.

"No, I say, we play GOLF," Saburo prodded Hiroshi, "Kiyo nii-san can drive the little car and you can carry my golf sticks,"

"Sheesh, boys, this is getting ridiculous," Mrs. Rukawa interfered, "EAT YOUR FOOD!"

---------

Meanwhile, the girls in the fast food restaurant found themselves unable to eat anymore as they were too occupied with looking at the Rukawa brothers.

"I like that intellectual looking one there! He's so… charming!"

"No~ I say the one with the bad boy grin is for me! He's so impossibly sexy,"

"Sexy? I'd say the one with the long hair is sexier! Did you see how tanned and rugged he is?"

"Nooooooooooooo! See the fair one over there? The one with silky raven hair? He looks just like a model, his looks are to die for, I…"

"I think I know that one, he's Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku High School, right?"

"He's so damn cool! Even when he walks, you could feel the coolness radiating off his being!"

-------

"SHUT UP SABURO," Kaede gritted his teeth and threw a cube of ice from his drink at his third brother.

-------------------------------

"Did you see that? It was so cool!"

"I think the guy with the cheeky grin, yeah the one who was being thrown the ice cube, he's hot!"

"Noooo….I say Rukawa Kaede is hot!"

"You said he was cool!"

"He's hot too!"

"He's cool!"

====================================================================================


End file.
